Not The Same
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: "He tried to move on, he really did, but every time he went out with someone new he found himself comparing them. Comparing them to her." Both Eddie and Patricia struggle to get used to their new lives; the one they have to live without the other by their side. How long can they cope? Future set. HOA One Shot Day 2013- One Shot #1. Read & Review!


**A/N: Happy HOA One Shot Day everyone! This is my first time participating :) I'll be posting a few one shots today, all different themes. The first one is a little Peddie because I love them. Set in the future.**

* * *

"...and then my nail chipped so I had to get it redone with an hour to go". Eddie bit back a sarcastic comment at the girl's utterly boring story, instead reaching for his glass of water which sat on the restaurant table. He glanced up as the girl's phone buzzed, and she picked it up with her now perfectly manicured fingers and began tapping on the screen. He rolled his eyes at the simple action.

It was no secret; this date was not going well. In fact, none of his recent dates had gone well. It had been such a long time since he actually felt decent happiness on a date. He tried to move on, he really did, but every time he went out with someone new he found himself comparing them. Comparing them to _her. _The one girl he had truly loved, who had left him when they separated for college. Every single girl had a quality that annoyed him because they weren't like her. _Patricia._

Jennifer giggled and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. _Patricia would roll her eyes and smack him on the arm._

Katheryn had blonde hair. _Patricia had red hair._

Amanda had brown eyes. _Patricia had blue eyes._

Zoe liked Justin Bieber. _Patricia liked Sick Puppies._

Madison didn't talk a lot. _Patricia talked a little too much._

Hailey didn't smile; she just sat there with her arms crossed. _Patricia had the brightest smile._

Stacey wore a pink girly top and high heels. _Patricia wore her black leather jacket and combat boots._

Georgia was pretty. _Patricia was beautiful._

Eddie wrinkled his face slightly when a tuna salad was placed in front of the girl who was sitting across from him, Charlotte. _Patricia hated tuna._

At the end of the night, Eddie stood up from the table. He apologised to Charlotte, told her she was...nice, but it wasn't working for him. Her reaction wasn't sad or surprised, so it was clear that the feeling was mutual. They parted ways outside of the fancy restaurant in California (which he would never have taken _Patricia _to, because she didn't _'do' _restaurants) and Eddie walked slowly along the sidewalk. He decided that this was it. No more bad dates, no more awkward silences. He couldn't take it anymore because it was just _not the same._ He picked his phone out of his pocket, dialled a number and smiled as he waited for the receiver to pick up.

* * *

Patricia smiled politely as he handed her a sandwich from their picnic basket. She peered inside, and pulled her face away in disgust.

"Ew, tuna? I hate tuna!" The guy's smile fell as he apologised and swapped his sandwich for hers, which thankfully was free of tuna. She hesitantly took a bite out of the sandwich as she studied his features. She hasn't been on a date in a while, so it was worth a try. She couldn't quite grasp how different he was. Different to _him. _The only guy who could break down her walls and possibly the only guy she really felt something special for. _Eddie._

See this guy, Tom, had dark, curly hair. _Eddie had dirty blonde hair._

Tom had nice blue eyes. _Eddie had gorgeous hazel eyes._

Tom wore a button up sweater. _Eddie wore a leather jacket._

Tom loved to read. _Eddie barely read a book in his life._

She thought she heard Tom call her 'sweet cakes'. _Eddie called her Yacker._

Tom attempted to make some light conversation with her. She responded with short answers, but the conversation didn't flow.

"...you know, I saved a girl's life once. Pretty heroic if you ask me" Tom stated in an attempt to impress her. Patricia scoffed at his comment, y_ou think that's heroic? Eddie was the Osirian. He saved the whole WORLD from evil and total chaos, _she thought. She began to wonder why she was even with this guy. He was almost an exact replica of Fabian...didn't she get annoyed with guys like that?

"Look, I'm sorry. This isn't working out for me, it's too horrible. You're a nice guy, really, but you deserve someone else" and with that, she abruptly got up off the picnic blanket and she walked off into the park. She hugged her arms around her waist as the cool breeze made her shiver.

Tom was nice enough, but he didn't even come close to the guy Eddie was. Eddie made her heart skip beats, he made her stomach flip, he made her cheeks turn a blushing pink, as cliché as it sounded. He _knew her _like nobody else did, he could comfort her when she was upset or angry. He would hold her and kiss her and hug her even if she acted like she didn't want him to, because they both knew that she loved it. She just couldn't take that horrible date anymore because it was just _not the same. _As she was thinking this, her phone began to buzz. She took it out of her bag and stopped in her tracks as she read the caller ID. Tentatively, she pressed the 'call' button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yacker".

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! My first one shot for HOA One Shot Day. I was thinking of continuing it but I didn't know what to write afterwards, so I left it at the phone call. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll post the next one in a couple of hours, so make sure to check it out!**

**Reviews?**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
